


No more keeping score (now I just keep you warm)

by washtheseghostsclean



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Found Families, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean
Summary: “Hmm…” Lewis shrugs. “I’m sure he’ll fit right in.” He disappears to the back before Max can reply. Or even worse, ask him how he’s feeling.Or Mone said 'maybe George should have been a stripper instead' and I said hold my wine.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo & Lewis Hamilton, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell
Comments: 29
Kudos: 145





	No more keeping score (now I just keep you warm)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's lights out and away we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834485) by [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen). 



> Ah! Where do I start? I was dragged into this AU very much against my will because Mone said 'Slow Burn Stripper AU' and I am weak for this kind of pain. It has been a wild lap dance this one, screamed quite a bit and made a new friend. Shoutout to @charleslestappen for being the best reading buddy! We are a hilarious duo and we should work together in reading and commenting more F1 fics. This could be a very funny podcast! Anyway, so Mone said Stripper!George and I said 'May I?' and she said 'You may!' so here I am. Title is from 'Long Story Short' by Taylor Swift! Again shoutout to @charleslestappen for helping to choose! 
> 
> PS: This was heavily influenced by Mamma Mia and Taylor Swift.

Change is never easy, Lewis has learned. 

Especially when that means that you have to rip apart a piece of yourself and put it back together. Nico had been such a huge part of him for years that cutting him out almost killed him. But how could he not after he let Lewis down for god knows how many times. Lewis kept giving second and third and fourth chances hoping that things will change. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, Nico will realize how much he loves him and finally ask for a divorce. Lewis ignored Seb’s carefully placed comments in regards to how he deserved better. He also ignored Max’s not so carefully placed comments that Nico can choke on a dick and die. Lewis had been in love.

The signs had always been there, though.

A part of him always knew, from the very first moment they met that this would not work out. His job was the least of their worries. Their upbringing was the catalyst in all of this. Lewis has always been comfortable with his sexuality. It helped a lot that his family had been very accepting from the get-go. No matter what he did in his life, his family had his back and Lewis would always be grateful to them for it. Nico on the other hand had been brought up in a very uptight and strict household. While Lewis turned a blind eye to some of the things Nico said or did thinking about them now makes him feel uneasy. Then there was the fact that Nico was married to Vivian. A marriage that he wasn’t willing to break. Lewis spent many years hating the woman, she had everything he ever wanted after all. It took Nico leaving him at the airport to realize that she is not the villain in this story.

She’s just another victim.

* * *

His shift isn’t starting for another two hours but going early to work has helped him a lot. The guys make sure to keep him busy so his mind does not wander down a path he hates. Nico is no longer part of his life and he has wasted enough time as it is. Lewis is surprised to find a new guy at the club by the time he gets there. He’s cute, tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, definitely Lewis type. If only he’d be a few years older. He shakes his head smiling. Nah, Lewis is done with dating. It’s just him and Roscoe from now on. 

“Who is he?” He asks Max, as he drops his bag on one of the barstools. Lewis’s eyes follow the new guy as Charles and Lando buzz around him. They look adorable, attached to the hip, and finishing each other’s sentences like they are some kind of Disney fairytale. Then again they are anything but that. Lewis knows both of his friends have worked hard to be where they are right now. It was a joined effort to build their relationship. 

“Oh, that’s George! One of Lando’s friends.” Max replies cheerfully. Whatever issues he had with Daniel have now vanished but Lewis had no doubt. They were made for each other. “He’s going to replace Sacha while he’s gone.” It’s not a bad choice. The guy has a body to die for and a very cute baby face. Then again Seb always had excellent taste in men. Lewis does not expect anything but the best from his friend. He watches as George, apparently, grabs the pole and raises his body horizontally. Lewis is impressed by the fact that he can hold the position for several seconds. 

“Hmm…” Lewis shrugs. “I’m sure he’ll fit right in.” He disappears to the back before Max can reply. Or even worse, ask him how he’s feeling.

* * *

He read somewhere that the most common thing to do after a break is changes to your hair, style, or your apartment. Lewis has a sick fashion sense and his hair is practically perfect so he opts for the apartment thing. He’s established a new routine for the last few weeks. One that does not involve checking his phone compulsively. He’s removed all social media apps and changed his phone number.

It took him a week to clean his house from all of Nico’s stuff. Lewis had no idea there were so many until he started throwing them away. His friends took shifts helping him. What could be donated was given to people in need. The rest Max himself moved to the trash, Daniel barely held him back from lighting them on fire too. If someone hates Nico more than Lewis right now it’s Max, and Lewis loves him so much more for that. Even George came around with Lando a couple of times. Lewis was right, the newest addition to their family did fit in quite well with everyone. 

He looks as Lando is chasing Charles around with a paintbrush, a bright yellow on the tip of it. Daniel had said something about painting the walls to freshen up the flat and Lewis did not stop them. So his friends just took it from there, choosing different colors and renovating the place. Lewis doesn’t mind, his flat is full of voices and laughter again. It’s such a great change from the deafening silence that he is used to. It helps him drawn out the voices in his head. The ones that tell him Nico never loved him, that he never stuck around because Lewis will never be enough. 

“How are you feeling?” Seb drops beside him on the couch, his eyes also trained on the younger ones. His clothes are marred with yellow paint, it seems that he did not escape the menace that is Lando Norris either. 

“Okay, I guess.” He replies flatly. “I mean, I’m not crying but then again I’ve cried so much for him all these years I think I have no tears left.” Roscoe is running around too, happy with having so many people to give him attention. It puts a smile on Lewis's lips. At least there’s one constant in his life and this has always been his dog. 

“Maybe you’re allowed to spend a certain amount of tears on someone and you have reached your quota for Nico.” Seb offers and Lewis shrugs. He doesn’t want to discuss it anymore. He’s past the point of talking about it. He just wants someone to reach into his brain and cut out any memories of Nico. It would be nice if there was a way to just wipe out anything that causes you pain. Something like a switch that you can flip off. 

Lewis watches as Daniel pulls Max into his arms, nuzzling his neck and then Charles says something he cannot quite make out. Probably commenting on how Daniel cannot keep it in his pants. Max flips him off and they all laugh.

“Do you think I will ever laugh again?” He asks. Seb throws an arm around Lewis’s shoulder pulling him closer. 

“Yes,” Seb assures him. “When something is really, really funny.”

* * *

It’s weird how you will go weeks without thinking about someone. You’re focused on normal tasks you have to do, like cleaning the house or going to the bank. So the days will roll and then something as stupid as a song will come up and it will throw you off. That’s what happened when Wicked Games came on and Lewis froze for a few seconds. It was the first song he ever danced for Nico, the one he repeated over and over again. 

His heart is beating fast as memories come rushing back. He hopes no one notices as he makes his way backstage. He needs a moment, sitting down on the chair in front of his mirror. Lewis grabs a hold of the edge of the vanity, taking deep breaths. It takes him several seconds to push the anxiety attack and self-loathing to the back of his mind. He’s better than this, he deserves better than a part-time lover.

 _Nico is no longer here._

Nico is no longer here and he can feel the walls closing around him again. 

“Hey!” George drops on the chair beside him. It startles him and it’s all he needs to return to reality. Lewis takes a deep breath, hoping George is not aware of the storm raging inside of him. The funny thing is that George does remind him of Nico or at least a version of his ex that was more carefree and approachable. Lewis cannot help but notice the younger man run a towel over his sweaty skin. He watches George’s hand move over the taught muscles of his chest and then shakes his head. Fuck, where did this come from? 

“Hi.” He replies. “You’re having fun?” It’s a safe thing to ask, not too harsh to appear impolite but also something that will not start up a conversation. 

“Yeah,” George nods. “Everyone has been very _warm_ and _welcoming_.” He wiggles his eyebrows, laughing. Oh, the joys of being a stripper!

“Happy to hear that.” Lewis smiles. “Let me know if you need help with anything.” Something flashes in George’s eyes but it’s gone before Lewis can catch it. 

“Will do!” He hears as he makes his way to Seb’s office. He needs to get out of here as fast as possible.

* * *

Sacha is back for a few days and has demanded a family night. Which no one can say no to, they have missed him. So as always Max and Daniel are hosting the get-together. They have cooked and Max has been in charge of the drinks. Lewis has stayed on his usual spot most of the night, just watching the others buzz around him. 

“Mamma Mia is a masterpiece and I will fight anyone that says otherwise.” George insists, finishing his margarita. He seems to have adjusted to their small group quite well. Whereas Esteban used to stick out like a sore thump George is loved by everyone. He plays FIFA with Max and Lando, flirts shamelessly with Charles, can hold his drinks when out with Daniel and Michael, and talks cars with Kimi. It’s like he’s always been around.

“Hey, babe!” Daniel calls for Max that’s coming back with more alcohol. “George wants to fight you!”

“I don’t hate it per se.” Max shrugs. “I just think that Meryl has done far better movies than this.” George seems to be offended by those very words. 

“First of all Meryl is perfect in everything,” George starts. “Second the cast is impeccable, the music is superb and it was shot in Greece which is the number one travel goal.” He flips through his phone, searching for something and his entire face lights up when finds it. “And if that’s not enough this should do.” He says and the opening notes to Dancing Queen come on through the HomePod speakers. Lewis knows mayhem when he sees it. Sacha is on his feet the next moment and it’s not long before Charles joins them. They reenact the entire scene, jumping on couches and the coffee table. They somehow even get Kimi to join them. 

It’s been so long that Lewis almost thinks he forgot how it feels. The laugh bubbles up from the bottom of his stomach and is so loud by the time it reaches his lips everyone turns to look at him. And then George is charging towards him, Lewis does not fight it when he’s pulled to his feet and thrust among his dancing friends. 

No, he’s done mourning for a relationship that never was.

* * *

Mamma Mia becomes the soundtrack of their crazy family. They keep sending the songs to each other on the group chat. Sacha sends them snapchats with Super Trouper playing in the background as he shows them around the cities he visits. They use the songs for warm-up during work, to annoy Kimi when one of them decides he’s working too much. To lure Seb into joining them on the stage after closing. He’s even caught Max humming them when he thinks no one is there to hear him. 

“One, two, three, four,” Charles yells over the music, keeping the rhythm. 

_Is there a man out there?_

Lewis is trying to focus on the steps as Charles moves too fucking fast. And then he makes the mistake to look at George, who’s shirtless for some reason, having the time of his life. Their gazes lock and Lewis feels like a deer caught in headlights. George smiles brightly, mouthing the words to Lewis. 

_Someone to hear my prayer_

Oh, only if Lewis was a few years younger and less fucked up. He could show him a good fucking time. God, how much Lewis would like to mess with George like that. Charles is calling the steps again but Lewis is too caught up in his thoughts. One wrong move and everything falls apart. He’s flat on his ass before he so much realizes what’s happening. 

“Are you alright?” George is by his side the next second, hands running over Lewis.

“Yeah,” Lewis tries to sit up and winces when he puts weight on his ankle. “Actually, no.” He leans on George as they make their way to one of the couches. The rest of the crew following. 

“Maybe Lewis needs to rest for today?” Lando offers as Max comes with some ice wrapped in a towel. 

“Yes,” Charles nods as he gently touches Lewis’ ankle and frowns when his friend winces again.

“I can-“ Max starts to say. “No.” Charles cuts him off. “You cannot leave your shift, Hulk is off tonight.” The explanation comes so fast but it’s a logical one so Lewis cannot find a reason to question it. “George can take Lewis home. Right, Georgie?” George just nods, quickly. “Sorted then.” Charles smiles brightly. “Lando, love of my life, go fetch Lewis’s things.” 

Lewis has signed up for something. He’s just not sure about what that is.

* * *

Kimi gives them the keys to his cars. Which says a lot about how worried they all are because Kimi doesn’t even let Sebastian drive his Alpha Romeo. Lewis wants to say that the silence between them is awkward but that would not be true. George is the kind of person that allows you to be yourself. It annoys him that one way or another he always ends up comparing George to Nico. He’s as charming as Nico was, as funny, as handsome. The only difference is that George is not carrying around years of high expectations and emotional constipation. Then again George is only twenty-two, a small laugh escapes him and the man in question turns a curious look at him. 

“Something funny?” He asks in a husky voice and Lewis feels a shiver run down his back. Nope, this is not good. 

“Not really,” Lewis shakes his head. “Unless you know Kimi of course. He doesn’t like other people driving his car. It’s a miracle he let you take the keys.” He’s rumbling. He knows that but not talking is way worse. 

“I’ll make sure to thank him when I get back.” George laughs as he brings the car to a stop. “Can you make it in by yourself?” Lewis nods again but the moment he steps out of the car he winces. George is right by his side as fast as lighting, wrapping his arm around Lewis’s waist. He leans into George, breathing in his scent, it reminds Lewis of home. “I would never have pegged you for the damsel in distress. “ He teases. 

“Shut up.” Lewis rolls his eyes, fishing his keys out of his pocket. Roscoe is on them the moment the door is open. Lewis is practically leaning only on one good foot and Roscoe is a large dog so when they collide it only pushes Lewis further into George’s arms. Their faces are inches apart, George’s breath smells minty and his lips look so soft. There’s a heartbeat of hesitation and then he’s leaning in. 

The kiss is soft and slow, lips sliding over each other. Lewis wraps his arm around George’s neck as the younger one pushes him up against the wall. George’s hand rests on Lewis’s waist as he deepens the kiss. There’s a fire burning inside him after fuck knows how long. Lewis is feeling once more something he thought would never return. They pull back, both panting. 

“I’m not sorry.” George breaths, nuzzling Lewis’ neck. 

That’s the bad thing, Lewis thinks, n _either am I_.

* * *

“Then what happened?” Daniel shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth. 

“He put me to bed, made sure I had everything I needed, and left.” Lewis shrugs and it’s not like he’s bothered by the lack of communication. It’s been three days since they kissed, not that he’s counting or anything. But yeah, it’s been three days since George lit his world on fire with that kiss and left. 

“And he hasn’t texted you?” Lewis does love Daniel but he’s aggravating when it comes to these conversations. How many times does he have to repeat it? 

As it turns out his ankle was sprained by that stupid move he missed and he’s been bed-bound for the next few days. His friends are taking shifts checking on him. Today is Daniel’s turn and for some reason, the Aussie thought it was a good idea to start a talk about George. 

“No.” Lewis rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his beer. “It’s not like something will happen, anyway.” He’s not disappointed, no. Why would he be? 

“Why?” Daniel sounds almost offended by Lewis’s words. 

“He’s a kid, Danny.” 

“He’s twenty-two.” 

“Exactly, a kid.”

“Max is twenty-three.” Daniel points out. 

“Max is different.” Lewis reminds him. 

“Age is just a number, Lew.” Daniel rolls his eyes. “George likes you. A lot.” Daniel’s eyes go wide for a moment as he realizes what he said. 

“Care to elaborate?” Lewis frowns, not quite sure what to make out of this. 

“Fuck.” Daniel sighs, he’s clearly shared something he shouldn’t. “He told Lando and Lando asked Max about it and of course Max told me.” 

“Has the thought of not meddling with other people’s lives ever crossed your mind?”

“Now, where’s the fun in that?” Daniel cocks his head to the side, smirking. 

Lewis needs to find new friends.

* * *

The last person Lewis expects to find at his door is George. 

They stand in the cold for a few moments, sizing up each other. George’s hands are in his jacket pockets, feet shuffling. He looks so young and it almost gets Lewis. 

_George likes you, a lot.’_ Daniel’s voice rings in his mind. 

“Hi.” George finally breaks the silence. “Can I come in?” 

“Yes, of course,” He replies and steps back. “You want some tea?” Small talk will not work but Lewis tries anyway. 

“Sure.” George nods, throwing his jacket over the back of the couch. It’s something so simple yet it feels so natural. George feels like he’s always been a part of Lewis’ life in a way Nico could never be. Life with Nico was always filled with dread, waiting for the moment something will go wrong. Always waiting for a phone call to cut their time short, a business trip that will cancel plans. But George feels like a comfortable Sunday morning that you’ve slept in. “I just wanted to check up on you.” 

“You shouldn’t have,” Lewis says, offering him a cuppa. He takes a seat beside George on the couch. 

“I wanted to.” George shoots back. Lewis doesn’t know how to reply to that. He doesn’t want to admit that he likes the idea. Admitting that would only lead to problems and Lewis has sworn he’d never go down that road again. George’s gaze is pinned on Lewis and he shifts a bit. He’s feeling better but his ankle is still a bit sore.

“Why are you-“

“I like you.” 

They speak at the same time. Saying two different things yet their words hold the same meaning. 

“I’m here because I like you,” George repeats. “And because I care and I want to make sure you are alright.” 

“I am.” Lewis nods, reaching for his tea. He’s thirty-five, he should not be feeling like a teenager on his first date. But this is so new, this calm familiarity without any hidden meanings. There are no unspoken words behind what George says, he says ‘I like you’ and he means it. Lewis can see it in his eyes. 

“I like you,” George says again. “If me saying the words is not enough I have made a PowerPoint presentation on why dating me is a good idea.” Lewis wants to laugh. 

“It’s complicated.” He murmurs instead. It’s not, Lewis just likes making it that way. The situation is very much uncomplicated. Lewis likes him too, against his better judgment. 

“Nico is no longer here, Lewis.” The words are out of George’s lips before he can stop them. He winces when he looks at Lewis’s face. The statement is true, yes, but that does not mean it hurts any less. Of course, Nico is no longer here, but that doesn’t mean he did not leave a shitload of trauma behind. “I’m sorry.” George says, placing his hand over Lewis’. “I was out of line.” Another difference between George and Nico, where his ex would apologize as a way of appeasement, George’s words are sincere. 

“No, you are right.” Lewis shakes his head. “How much do you know?” His grip on the cup of tea gets a bit tighter. He’s not quite sure he will not fall apart if he starts talking about Nico. It’s a healed wound, would it be worth opening it up again? 

“I just know that someone hurt you badly,” George murmurs, eyes soft. “I’d rather hear what happened from you if you feel like telling me, of course.” He shrugs and Lewis appreciates that he’s not pushing.

George has given him a way out. Lewis can do the easy thing and bailout. Say that this does not concern George, the same way he told Max when he tried to talk to Lewis about it. The same way he’s avoided Seb’s efforts to get him to open up. He’s at a crossroad, so Lewis does the poetic thing and takes the path less traveled. He tells George everything. How he and Nico started, how long they were together, and how it ended. God, how terribly had it ended. 

“That’s all.” Lewis sighs his tea cold by now. George seems furious but Lewis knows it’s not at him. When one of his hands reaches to cup Lewis’s cheek he leans into it. 

“You know I’m not him, right?” George asks as he drops a chaste kiss on Lewis’s lips. 

“I do.” Lewis nods and pushes George to lay on the couch, draping himself over George’s lean body. Maybe this doesn’t need to be hard. Maybe loving someone isn’t all about trying to find the best way to hurt each other. And maybe, just maybe Lewis deserves to be happy.

* * *

George has a remarkable restraint when it comes to keeping things between them neutral for now. They go on a few dates, spend a lot of time together but have not taken the next step. If anyone, namely Daniel, asked Lewis if he’s getting worked up about this Lewis would reply no. He’s the one he suggested taking it slow after all. He did not expect George to be so respectful of boundaries. Which says a lot about Lewis’ past relationships but that’s a conversation for a different day. Lately, their make-out sessions are becoming hotter and hotter, and is he not going to make a move? Every kiss, every touch, it fans a fire inside him that Lewis had sworn was dead.

“Let me take you home,” He murmurs in George’s ear as they sway to the sound of ‘Fernando’. Mamma Mia songs have also found their way into Max and Daniel’s wedding playlist. The lights are low, their friends also dancing around them. Lewis has thought about this a lot. He cannot find one good reason why he should wait. So he does the exact opposite. 

“Okay,” George whispers back, relaxing into his arms further. Lewis’s eyes meet Daniel’s across the room for a brief moment and his friend smiles brightly. 

He’s never going to live this down.

* * *

George fits into Lewis like a missing puzzle piece. He wants to follow Lewis on hiking trips with Daniel. He has no problem with spending time with Lewis's family. He sleeps over and does not wake up at dawn to leave. Instead, Lewis finds him making breakfast almost every morning. By the time Lewis is up George has walked Roscoe and has put coffee brewing. There’s always a kiss and a hug waiting for him no matter what. It takes Lewis a while to realise that this is what a healthy relationship feels. He quite likes it. So when they step out of Lewis’ flat and find Nico waiting, leaning against his Mercedes, the past comes crashing back.

“Do you think you can take Roscoe and wait for me at Starbucks?” George nods, pulling Lewis in for a deep kiss. He relaxes into it, putting up the show George wants to give their company. Lewis knows George is stacking a claim but he has no problem with it. George walks past Nico without a second glance, Roscoe prancing beside him. He slips his hands in his pockets and walks the short distance to Nico too. 

“You’ve changed your number.” Is the first thing that comes out of Nico’s mouth. 

“I’ve changed a lot of things,” Lewis says coldly. 

“I can see that.” Nico returns in the same tone, his gaze drifting where George was a few seconds ago. 

“Why are you here, Nico?” His words are clinical. 

“I thought we could talk.” There’s a certain tone in Nico’s voice when he’s about to make an excuse. Now that the rose-colored glasses are gone Lewis can see it clearly. 

“We’ve done enough of that. There’s nothing we have to say to each other. I think that day at the airport was all I needed to know.”

“I love-“

“You don’t.” What Nico gave him was never love. Lust? Maybe. But not love. “You love the idea of me, of having someone on the side while still keeping your perfect life. It took me a year and an amazing person to show me that I deserve more than stolen nights.” If Lewis’s words were knives they would cut Nico deep. Bleed him dry the same way he bled Lewis for years. 

“He’s a kid.” Nico is going for blood, seeing as he has nothing else to hold onto. This is his mess. Lewis tried his best to make it work, God knows he tried but it wasn’t enough. 

“George is young, that’s true, but he’s the kind man you will never be, Nico. I think we are done here. Don’t come by ever again. Forget my address, in fact, forget you know my name.” Lewis feels a weight lift from his shoulders as he walks away, never once looking back. Yes, changes can be hard but sometimes they are for the best.

* * *

George is waiting for him outside Starbucks around the corner with a coffee for him and a chai latte with almond milk for Lewis. He smiles because Nico used to make fun of him for it. Whereas George makes sure the order is always correct, beaming when Lewis thanks him. 

“All good?” He asks and Lewis pulls him in for another kiss. 

“Perfect.” Lewis hums. “I love you.” It’s the first time he says those three little words. They feel different from when he used to say it to Nico. There’s no longing in them, no heartache because the person is going to be leaving in a few minutes. They are not used to keep someone from stepping out a door. They are not a chain to tie someone down. It’s rather a declaration of being completely and irrevocably in love with someone. It catches George by surprise before a huge smile splits his face in two. 

“I love you too.” George breathes back and laces their fingers together. 

“Let’s go,” Lewis pulls him along. “We will never hear the end of it from Max if we are late.” 


End file.
